The present invention relates generally to a hand rehabilitation device and a method of use thereof.
Hand injuries and other hand problems are very common for people of all ages. Most problems are treated with different forms of therapeutic exercise. Therapeutic exercise is a form of care that attempts to correct and alleviate problems associated with most hand injuries through various forms of hand movements. These exercises are designed to increase the flexibility, strength and endurance of the injured hand.
Many conventional therapeutic exercises involve the use of hand-held devices designed to be squeezed and manipulated by the user. FIG. 1 represents a typical therapeutic hand exercise device 10. Many of these devices utilize a single or double layer resilient outer covering 12 filled with granular particles 14. These particles are usually sand, seed, grain, or other granular or crystallized particles which have flat surfaces and/or sharp points. However, the sharp surfaces or points of the granular or crystallized filler material will abrade the interior surface of the resilient bladder and cause premature wear resulting in short product life, and leakage of the filler material.
What is needed is a simple therapeutic hand exercise device that is low in cost and easy to use. The present invention addresses such a need.
The present invention provides a method for rehabilitating a user""s hand. The method comprises providing a block, the block having a plurality of sides, wherein at least one of the plurality of sides has at least one indentation thereon and using the hand to rotate the block.
Through the use of a method and apparatus in accordance with the present invention, a user will be able to perform therapeutic hand exercises without the complications of existing therapeutic devices. The present invention provides a durable, cost effective, and easy to use device that will increase hand flexibility, strength and endurance. Furthermore, the device offers significant therapeutic treatment to the distal fingers.